


Five Evenings In The Messhall

by anxiousgeek



Series: Five Evenings In The Messhall [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bisexual Chakotay, F/M, mentions Chakotay/Ayala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Mike and Tuvok spend five evenings in the messhall drinking tea and working on getting Janeway and Chakotay together.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Five Evenings In The Messhall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Five Evenings In The Messhall

**Author's Note:**

> A J/C fic in which Janeway and Chakotay don't really feature.

Chakotay is staring into space. Literally. So he doesn’t notice the two men sitting at the table behind him. They’re side by side, mugs in front of them untouched. It makes them look slightly less suspicious to have the tea like they didn’t sit down together to watch and discuss their commander. According to Tuvok at least, Mike isn’t bothered. His friend isn’t even paying attention and over the past two years on the ship, the two of them have shared meals and drinks in the mess hall.  
  
They’re not friends exactly but have managed a friendly enough working relationship.  
  
“What do you think?” Mike asks eventually.  
  
“They are both preoccupied,” Tuvok says, slowly, choosing his words carefully. “With each other, though, the commander seems more...” he pauses.  
  
“Heartbroken?” Mike supplies.  
  
“Distressed. Nut this is only due to the Captain’s skill at hiding her emotions,” he takes a sip of his tea, and Mike does the same. He manages to school his face at the weird taste but he knows Tuvok won’t have missed it. He really has to stop letting his boss order their drinks. “They have feelings for one another,” the Vulcan continues.  
  
Mike huffs out a laugh. He knows that. Everyone knows that. Mike had Chakotay sussed on that from the moment the three of them beamed onto the bridge. He knows what the other man likes in women.  
  
“However I am unaware of how deep the feelings are and I am reluctant to encourage anything that would not be serious on the Commander’s part.”  
  
“It’s serious,” Mike says, pushing his mug away from him. The smell is starting to make him feel a little nauseous. “He’s in love with her.”  
  
“He has informed you of this?” Tuvok asks.  
  
“No, we’ve discussed it...peripherally but he’s not come out and said it.”  
  
“Then it’s speculation.”  
  
Another quiet laugh.  
  
“No, I know he loves her,” he says, and Tuvok finally looks away from the daydreaming commander to study Mike’s face. “I know Chakotay, I’ve seen him in lust and in various relationships. I’ve seen him in love, once,” he adds.  
  
“Seska?”  
  
Mike almost laughs out loud, loud enough for the whole mess hall to hear but contains it.  
  
Just.  
  
“He had no feelings for Seska.”  
  
“They were having sex.”  
  
Mike shakes his head.  
  
“And what of you. You were also having sex with the Commander during your time in the Maquis.”  
  
Mike smiles. Tuvok didn’t miss a thing, no wonder he was sent undercover.  
  
“Yeah, and he has, had, feelings for me,” he says. “But he was never in love with me. I know the difference. I know Chakotay.”  
  
Tuvok nods.  
  
“You’ll just have to trust me,” Mike adds.  
  
“I do.”  
  
Mike is surprised to hear the man say it and pleased too. He was never sure if Tuvok trusted him while he was undercover on the Liberty. He certainly trusted Tuvok and it’s taken him longer than most to learn to trust the man once again. Possibly because he worked with Tuvok every day, became part of his security team. He had to deal with his anger every day, deal with the betrayal every day.  
  
Most of the Maquis had a bit of a respite.  
  
Still, that was a long time ago and Mike's gone from anger to respect over the past two years and is currently hovering somewhere around admiration.  
  
He trusts him too.  
  
They’re quiet again for a little while and he’s tempted to get up and get a decent cup of tea but it’s getting late and he just wants to get to bed.  
  
“What do you think the problem is?” he asks.  
  
“I am unsure at this juncture.”  
  
“Want me to talk to him?”  
  
Tuvok nods and Mike stands, taking a step towards the Commander. Tuvok reaches out and puts his hand on his arm.  
  
“Not tonight,” he tells Mike, looking over at Chakotay. “It is late and if the pattern continues, he will return to his quarters soon and the captain will come and take his place.”  
  
Mike is surprised by this, though not by the fact that Tuvok knows this.  
  
“I’ll catch him tomorrow,” he says. Tuvok nods.  
  
“Rest well Lieutenant.”  
  
“And you sir.”  
  
He nods and with one last look at Chakotay, heads out of the mess hall and to bed.

* * *

  
  
The next evening Mike considers his approach. He and Chakotay have always been direct with each other, about everything.  
  
At least they used to be.  
  
This calmer more peaceful Chakotay that has emerged over the past two years is not the one he knew from the Maquis. He likes this one more, he just doesn’t know him as well as the angry man he met a decade ago.  
  
So he’s not sure if the direct approach is going to be the best.  
  
Still, that’s all he’s really got so when he spies him at the same table of the evening before he slides into the seat next to him with a fresh cup of tea for them both.  
  
A blend they both enjoy.  
  
Chakotay doesn’t even him at first, still staring out the viewport. But the scent of the tea reaches him after a minute or two and he turns and smiles.  
  
“Hey Mike,” he says, pulling the tea towards him. “Thanks.”  
  
Mike simply nods and takes a sip of the tea.  
  
“You want to talk about her?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Janeway.”  
  
Chakotay doesn’t answer but does glower at him, something Mike recognises well. The expression doesn’t last though, and he sighs and relaxes into his chair to better face the other man.  
  
“You’re in love with her.”  
  
Chakotay goes to deny it, he can tell, and he opens his mouth but Mike frowns.  
  
“Yeah,” he says instead.  
  
“What’s the problem then?” he asks. “Does she not feel the same?”  
  
Mike doesn’t think that’s the case, Tuvok said as much and he’s known the Captain for years. They’ve mind-melded.  
  
There’s no reply for a moment, Chakotay glances back out of the viewport, at his tea, back at Mike and sighs again.  
  
“I don’t know. I thought she did. On New Ear- the planet, we were getting close, but...” he trails off. “I guess not.”  
  
“What did she tell you?”  
  
“Regulations,” he said with a harsh laugh that sparks a whole host of memories in Mike. “But I’m starting to think that’s just a convenient excuse. A way to let me down gently.”  
  
Mike doesn’t believe it any more than Chakotay does, but it seems to help him to think she doesn’t love him. It would be easier to move on that way.  
  
“Doesn’t sound like Janeway,” he says finally. “She’s pretty direct.”  
  
“Not when it comes to her feelings,” he says, “I discovered that very early on.”  
  
“Have you actually told her how you feel?” he tries.  
  
“Yeah. Sort of.”  
  
“Sort of?” Mike raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I told her a story.”  
  
Mike laughs.  
  
“You and your fucking stories,” he says and Chakotay smiles.  
  
“If she doesn’t feel the same, it doesn’t really matter what I tell her.” He finishes his tea and stands before Mike can reply. “Thanks for the talk.”  
  
He leaves and Mike realises why the hurry as he finishes his own tea. Not ten minutes later Janeway walks in, grabs a cup of coffee and stops short when she sees Mike.  
  
Apparently, Chakotay’s usual spot is also hers.  
  
“Captain,” he says standing.  
  
“Lieutenant.”  
  
He decides to take his life into his hands.  
  
“Everything okay Captain?” he asks and the look on her face is definitely worth the dressing down he’ll get later when she’s recovered from the shock.  
  
Then her face softens and she smiles and he definitely sees what Chakotay sees. He’s never denied the fact that she’s gorgeous.  
  
“Everything’s...fine,” she says but he notes the hesitation. “Thank you for asking.”  
  
The sincerity is everything, and he smiles.  
  
“Have a good evening Captain,” he says, gathering up his mug. “Table’s all yours.”  
  
She laughs at that and slides into the same seat Chakotay vacated.

* * *

  
  
The next night, he’s back and Chakotay smiles when he sees him, not looking out the viewpoint for a change. He offers him a seat but Mike shakes his head and looks at Tuvok who is waiting for him at a table a little further away. Chakotay nods and turns back to his tea this time. There’s been a shift and Mike thinks it's not one for the better.  
  
He sits opposite Tuvok this time, he doesn’t need to observe any more of his friend.  
  
“What have you discovered Lieutenant,” Tuvok says, handing him a mug. It’s a different blend than two nights ago and he takes a tentative sip. It’s good, and he takes a bigger gulp, trying not to laugh at Tuvok’s look of relief.  
  
“Janeway told him it’s against regulations.”  
  
Tuvok mulls this over, and Mike drinks his tea while the Vulcan considers the information.  
  
“What do you know of the regulations surrounding relationships Lieutenant.”  
  
“Honestly, nothing,” he admits, “I concentrated on the security protocols when I first came onto your team and I’ve learnt everything else as I’ve gone along. Relationship regulations haven’t really.”  
  
“As I expected,” he pauses, “and I appreciate the effort you did put into learning the security protocols.”  
  
Mike smiles, he’s enjoying this time with Tuvok if he’s honest.  
  
“I’m sure Chakotay knows more than I do,” he says. “He did go to the academy and serve in Starfleet.”  
  
“It would seem otherwise,” Tuvok says. “The regulations do not prohibit a relationship between the Captain and the Commander. But there are nuances that Captain Janeway may be referring too.”  
  
“Nuances.”  
  
“Nuances that we should educate the Commander on.”  
  
Mike swears there is a hint of a smile, or at least an expression. He could be imagining it though, he’s aware of Neelix’s attempts. There’s something though. Approval, he thinks. Of the plan or their relationship. Or both.  
  
“How? He hates being manipulated and I’m not sure he’ll appreciate us interfering.”  
  
More silence. Then a deep but quiet breath as if Tuvok had been meditating on the information.  
  
“A ruse perhaps.”  
  
“We ask him about the regulations,” Mike suggests. “Someone needs advice, relationships on board have been cropping up for months but...not everyone knows the regs, especially the Maquis...”  
  
“Who do you have in mind?”  
  
Mike smiled.  
  
“I know exactly who to ask.”

* * *

  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
Mike glances over to where Chakotay sits staring out the viewport for the fourth night in a row, then back at Ensign Tabor. He’s frowning.  
  
“I’m sure Tab,” he says. “It will work.”  
  
“Says you and Tuvok,” she replies, but she smiles anyway and heads over to the Commander.  
  
“Good luck,” mike says quietly before she’s out of earshot. He sits down at a table close by with a couple of other security officers, smiling at them but leaning back in his chair to listen as Tabor gets Chakotay’s attention then sits down next to him.  
  
“How can I help?”  
  
Tab resists the urge to glance back at Mike and smiles at Chakotay.  
  
“I need some information about some regulations,” he says. “Some of the regulations about relationships.”  
  
He tries to keep eye contact with Chakotay, feels like he might start to blush, more from embarrassment than anything else. He’s pretty sure the Commander is going to think he’s an idiot. If he believes me.  
  
“Relationships?” Chakotay asks, raising an eyebrow. Tab tries not to panic.  
  
“I tried looking on the computer but there are so many subsections, and addendum and, the computer was not helpful when I asked.”  
  
“What are you trying to find out?” Chakotay asks. Tab takes a deep breath.  
  
“If I can ask Olandra out,” he hisses, keeping his head down as he says. “I’m a higher rank and I heard I can’t ask lower ranks out but I can’t find a loophole.” Chakotay stares at him, so he continues, “I figured you were Starfleet, you would know.”  
  
“You can’t ask a lower rank out?” Chakotay asks  
  
“No, that one the computer was fucking clear on.”  
  
Tab surprises himself with the venom of the words, he’s missed his calling as an actor he thinks.  
  
“I didn’t realise...” Chakotay drifts off for a moment and Tabor thinks he’s done, he’s got the message across, put the man on track and can slink away without having to embellish any more of the story he and Mike had cooked up together over lunch. “What you want to ask Olandra out?”  
  
Tabor is pretty proud of himself when he doesn’t panic but instead ducks his head down, closer to Chakotay.  
  
“You won’t say anything right?”  
  
“Of course not,” Chakotay replies, matching his tone to Tabor’s low whisper. “Let me see what I can find out okay?”  
  
Tab nods, smiling now.  
  
“Thanks, boss,” he says, “I knew I could count on you.” He downs his tea, face crumpling at the tepid liquid, before standing up. “Let me know what you find out.”  
  
He hopes to the prophets that Chakotay gets caught up in whatever the hell he does find out, instead of encouraging him to ask Olandra out after all. He nods to Mike as passes, before leaving the mess hall as slowly as he can without all-out running.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mike and Tuvok take up their usual spots in the mess hall. Tabor sits with them, unable to keep away even though he hadn’t wanted to be involved in the first place. They all have tea, supplied by Tuvok again, a Bajoran blend that’s quite nice Tab assures Mike.  
  
Given that it smells like seaweed, he’s not convinced but it’s not really important.  
  
They’ve been quietly discussing things, how Tab’s conversation went with Chakotay, how the command team were with each other today. There’s not much to report, it’s been a quiet day in the Delta Quadrant and Janeway spent most of the day in her ready room. Tuvok is none the wiser about their relationship.  
  
They haven’t left though, because it’s almost eight and Chakotay is still sitting at the table in the corner. He’s not staring out the viewport though, he’s staring at the door. He’s waiting. They’re all waiting. Only the three of them know that anything is happening and Mike knows they make an odd group, even more so given that they’re just sitting silently side by side. There’s nothing to say though, they’ve gone over everything and none of them are really known for being chatty.  
  
When Janeway finally arrives she stops short at the sight of Chakotay at her usual table, but she’s not upset, Mike doesn’t know what exactly that look means. The Commander probably does, he thinks. He watches as she turns slightly as if to leave and Tab elbows him. Chakotay is smiling at her, waving her over. She won’t say no, and Mike tenses as she smiles back and heads to the replicator first.  
  
With two mugs, she slides into the next to him; close to him, Mike notes. They can’t hear them but they’re smiling and their fingers brush as Janeway passes him the mug. There is a faint blush on her face, but she doesn’t snatch her hand away as they’ve seen before.  
  
Instead, she threads her fingers through his.  
  
Mike smiles.  
  
“Job done,” he mutters.  
  
“Are you sure?” Tab asks.  
  
When Mike looks up again, Chakotay’s arm is around Janeway and she’s relaxed, her body curled into his. He stands and claps both Tuvok and Tabor on the shoulder.  
  
“Good night,” he says.  
  
He catches Chakotay’s eye and winks, trying not to laugh when Janeway blushes and Chakotay’s arm tightens around her.  
  
He’s sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write Janeway and Chakotay's point of view.


End file.
